Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a magnetic resonance system in order to acquire MR data in a predetermined volume segment of an examination subject with multiple echo trains.
Description of the Prior Art
In magnetic resonance imaging, MR data that are acquired from an examination subject are converted into numerical values that are entered, at respective data entry points, into an electronic memory in an organized manner. The collection of these entered data points is known as k-space. By implementing a Fourier transformation of the data entries in k-space, image data are obtained and a visual image of the examination subject, or a portion thereof, is generated.
According to the prior art, k-space that corresponds to the volume segment to be acquired is scanned by means of echo trains until a previously established set of k-space points has been completely acquired. In acquisition methods with echo trains (after an excitation such as, for example, TSE (“Turbo Spin Echo”), FSE (“Fast Spin Echo”) or SPACE (“Sampling Perfection with Application optimized Contrasts using different flip angle Evolutions”)), it is frequently the case that only a few still-outstanding k-space points are acquired with the last echo train.